The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memories and, more particularly, to access methods of a memory device using relative addressing.
Semiconductor memory devices are typically implemented using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). In general, semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
In recent years, many efforts have been made to use a nonvolatile memory as a main memory. Compatibility with a conventional DRAM-based main memory needs to be considered in a system using a nonvolatile memory as a main memory. There is a need for an access method capable of enhancing bus efficiency while providing compatibility with a DRAM.